[unreadable] We will continue developing and applying tools for the genomic analysis of cancer. Specifically, [unreadable] 1. We have developed a representational array based method for the measurement of gene copy levels in cells, and propose a high resolution analysis of tumor cell lines to develop a database of commonly amplified and deleted loci. [unreadable] 2. We will use this database to identify candidate tumor suppressor genes, that will be validated by the analysis of somatic mutations in tumors. [unreadable] 3. We will perform a functional analysis of lead candidates, utilizing [[among other tools]] microarray expression analysis and tumorigenicity experiments [unreadable] [unreadable]